


Stop It, I Have A Boyfriend

by themadtilde



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overuse of italics, alec takes care of drunk magnus, awkward but cute alec, drunk magnus, magnus loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: Magnus hummed happily, but when Alec moved to pull the shirt over his head, Magnus stopped him.“You- you can’t do that,” the drowsy warlock protested. Alec frowned when Magnus feebly grabbed his wrists, pushing his arms away.“Why not?” he asked, and carefully detached himself from Magnus’ grip. “I’m just going to take your shirt off, Magnus. You can’t sleep in it.”He reached for Magnus once again, but Magnus pullled away.“No, stop it,” said Magnus, his protests weak but voice firm.  He looked at Alec again, brow furrowed. “You can’t. I have a boyfriend.”(Added chapter, as a 'morning after-sequel)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy  
> English is not my native language and this isn't beta read, so there may be some mistakes. I haven't posted anything here since October 2016, and before that, I suffered an author's block meaning that I posted very rarely. Now I'm back from my over one year long break, though this story was written before my author's block. I found it now and wondered why I haven't posted it.
> 
> I don't own Mortal Instruments or Shadowhunters

Alec knew that he couldn’t decide for Magnus how much the warlock should drink, but he felt that after his tenth shot of some pixie drink, it was time to stop him. Crashing Magnus’ own party wasn’t really a hit, but judging by the way Magnus was swaying, he would fall over at any time.

Alec hadn’t even planned to come to this party - he had told Magnus he would stay over at the Institute tonight. But after seeing that things weren’t going to be any funnier there, he decided to pay Magnus a visit.

“Hey, sorry,” Alec muttered awkwardly as he shoved his way through the dancing crowd to reach Magnus. It wasn’t unusual for the warlock to get a bit frisky, but since it was a bit more difficult for Magnus to get drunk than normal mundanes, this meant that Magnus had drunk enough for a few weeks ahead.

“Hey, Magnus,” Alec said when he eventually reached his boyfriend. Magnus stood on a table, a glass with some blue liquid in hand. His styled hair had started to get messy and hung in strands around his face. His makeup was slightly smeared, but his dark clothes seemed unharmed.

Magnus looked down at him, eyes unfocused. 

“Hi there, gorgeous,” he said flirtatously. Alec rolled his eyes and tugged gently in his arm.

“Magnus, I think you’ve had enough. It’s time for this party to end,” said Alec, trying to drown the music pounding from the speakers.

 Magnus blinked at him. “What did you say?” he asked. “You want some?” He offered Alec his glass, but the Shadowhunter merely waved his hand dismissively.

“Magnus, get off the table before you hurt yourself. It’s late, tell everyone to go home,” Alec tried.  A pixie next to Magnus glared annoyed at Alec, clearly irritated over the stupid boy (who obviously was a Shadowhunter due to the runes on his arms) who as trying to crash the party. Alec glared right back.

 “But I’m having so much fun!” Magnus protested and pouted. Alec grinned fondly at the sight, but shook his head to remind himself of why he was there.

“Come on, Mags. I promise you can continue this another time. But you need to sleep, the guests need to sleep … and I need to sleep,” Alec added under his breath.

It took some time, but eventually Magnus agreed to shoo everyone out. The guests seemed a bit reluctant, but when Magnus snapped at them with his High Warlock-voice (effect slightly lessened due to his slurring), they were quick to shuffle out the door.

“Great,” Alec comforted when Magnus sagged against him, looking out over the empty loft. Mugs, fairy dust and confetti was spread all over the dance floor. But at least the music had stopped booming.

“Magnus, can you please turn off the lights too?” Alec asked. “We are going to go upstairs to your bedroom. Okay?”

Magnus turned his head to look at him.  His cat eyes searched for Alec’s, without really being able to focus. “Do I know you?”

Alec rolled his eyes again, and looped an arm around Magnus waist. “Yeah, sort of. Now let’s get you to bed.”

Since Magnus barely could stand for himself, it took them some time to reach Magnus’ bedroom. The warlock wouldn’t stop complimenting Alec every now and then (“Your tattoes … they look so cool.” “Pretty eyes … so pretty eyes.” “You’re nice. Can I touch your hair? It looks soft.”) and Alec rolled his eyes at every one of them. Not that he didn’t appreciate the compliments, but he also knew that Magnus probably had no idea who he was right now.

“See, here’s your bed,” Alec guided Magnus over to the bed and carefully pressed him down on it. “Now I’m going to take off your shoes.” He knelt before Magnus and frowned when he saw the black shoes. How the hell did you even get them on? 

“I see stars,” Magnus noted. “Why are there stars in the room?” He raised his hand and started tapping in the air, probably where the ‘stars’ were.

“You have glitter in your eyes,” Alec replied, finally managing to toss one of the shoes aside. “I can’t wash your hair in this state, so you’ll have to sleep with it.”

Magnus giggled. “I’m going to sleep with my hair?” he asked. Alec sighed and stood up, having removed Magnus’ other shoe.

“You’re not going to remember any of this tomorrow,” he muttered. “You’re going to be hungover for the entire day. Probably the whole week.”

Magnus hummed happily, but when Alec moved to pull the shirt over his head, Magnus stopped him.

“You- you can’t do that,” the drowsy warlock protested. Alec frowned when Magnus feebly grabbed his wrists, pushing his arms away.

“Why not?” he asked, and carefully detached himself from Magnus’ grip. “I’m just going to take your shirt off, Magnus. You can’t sleep in it.”

He reached for Magnus once again, but Magnus pullled away.

“No, stop it,” said Magnus, his protests weak but voice firm.  He looked at Alec again, brow furrowed. “You can’t. I have a boyfriend.”

For a moment, Alec wasn’t really sure how to react. Magnus’ looked a little lost, as if he wasn’t sure where he was. But his expression was firm and determined as he pushed Alec away.

 _He really doesn’t know who I am,_ Alec thought.

The Shadowhunter collected himself and said:

“Well, your boyfriend will never know,” he promised. “We’re not going to do anything. I’m just going to remove your shirt so you can sleep. I won’t touch you more than that.” He tried to grab the Magnus’ shirt again, once again met by a flinch.

“It … doesn’t matter,” Magnus argued. “It doesn’t feel right to Alec.”

Alec raised his eyebrows and hummed. “Alec?” he said conversationally. “Is that your boyfriend?”

Magnus nodded and grinned a lopsided grin, staring off into space. “Yup. He’s staying at the Institute tonight, so he isn’t here.”

“He isn’t? Don’t you miss him a little?” It was meant as a joke, but Drunk Magnus did clearly not grasp sarcasm.

“Yeah, I do,” the warlock claimed. “I miss him every time he isn’t with me. It’s no fun being alone.”

“It’s not,” Alec agreed. He hesitated, wondering if Drunk Magnus also meant Completely Honest Magnus. It wouldn’t be too nice to Magnus to use his drunken state to get answers. But meh, what the hell. He wasn’t going to ask anything serious. “So, tell me more about Alec?” He sat down next to Magnus on the bed.

“Well,” Magnus laughed shortly, “he’s so cute. He’s got black hair and these fluffy bangs, you know? Always covering his eyes. It’s such a shame; his eyes are so pretty. They’re blue. Like the ocean.”

Alec suppressed a laughter at Magnus’ comparison, but urged for him to continue. “Yeah, and?”

“And … he’s got a dangerous job. He’s almost always in danger, and so are his siblings. But he always makes sure I’m good, before anyone else. He’s nice like that.” Magnus paused, and played with the edge of the blanket. “He’s always so nice to everyone, even when they’re not nice to him. I wish I could change that. He never sees himself as important.”

 Alec bit his lip and sighed. This was a conversation they had had before, and he knew what Magnus thought. “Maybe he just loves everyone so much that he forgets himself sometimes?” he suggested. Magnus flailed his arms at that.

“Exactly!” he exclaimed. “You … understand. You’re … you’re smart. And pretty. But …” he hesitated, “I would never cheat on Alec with anyone. No one is even half as good as him. You get it, right? I wish you knew what he looked like. Then you’d understand."

Alec looked at his hands. “I think I understand,” he said quietly. “You really love this Alec, don’t you?”

Magnus threw himself backwards on the bed, spreading his arms and legs like a starfish. 

“Yeah,” he sighed and looked up in the ceiling. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

Alec’s gaze softened, and he smiled. “Well,” he said, “I am sure he loves you just as much. And I think he would want me to get you to bed safely. If I gave you another shirt to sleep in, could you change it yourself?”

Magnus didn’t reply at first. When he eventually answered, his voice was sleepy.

“Yeah … fine. But … no more than that. No peeking.”

“No peeking,” Alec promised and stood up to retrieve another shirt. He took one of his own that hung over a char; a big, black shirt that was both washed and worn. He fulfilled his promise and turned around as Magnus changed, and turned back when he heard him flop down on the bed again.

“Done?”

“Yes. This shirt smells good. It smells like Alec. Can I sleep now? I want it to be tomorrow, so I can see Alec.”

“You’re funny when you’re drunk.” Alec stated. “I should have recorded this.”

Magnus didn’t answer, and Alec realized he had nearly fallen asleep. Grinning fondly, he walked over to his almost-sleeping boyfriend and tucked him under the sheets.

“Okay Magnus, goodnight,” he told him. “I’m sure Alec will be here when you wake up.”

Magnus yawned and stretched. “I hope so,” he murmured, eyelids drooping. Alec saw this as his cue to leave; he would wait a few minutes and then slip into bed with Magnus, when he was asleep.

Just as he was about to exit the bedroom, he heard Magnus murmur something. His voice was laced with sleep and he slurred a little, but it was clear what he was saying.

“Everything’s better when I’m with him.

 

He’s going to be the last.”


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up, and upon remembering last night, he believes that he's cheated on Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to write a short continuation of this. It was meant to be a short, 500-words-ish drabble, but oops...  
> There might be mistakes since I wrote this pretty quickly.

Magnus woke up with a splitting headache. His whole body felt detached from his head, which in turn felt like it was filled with cement. 

Groaning, he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. To his surprise, he noticed that he was in his own bed. In one of Alec's shirt. How did he get here? 

He raked his fingers through his hair, grimacing when he felt the stickiness of hairspray, glitter and dirty strands. The last thing he remembered was downing some kind of pixie drink at the party, and the rest was a blur. He remembered a vague feeling of other, sweaty bodies dancing next to him, with music thundering through the speakers. But he could not, no matter how much he tried, remember how he got in bed. Without shoes, without his tight leather pants and in another shirt.

Magnus froze.

Wait. He remember something more.

He remembered a boy - a very attractive boy, with a deep voice and enchanting eyes. Though he couldn't remember any more features to the boy's face than the fact that he was really, really gorgeous. And he suddnly remembered being in his own bedroom, with the boy in front of him, undressing him. 

Magnus shook his head slowly, realization slowly dawning on him. He rubbed his eyes furiously again. The boy had taken Magnus' shirt off, hadn't he? And his shoes - they were far too complicated, with lots of laces and buttons and rivets. No way Magnus could have taken them off in his drunk state.

But if he  _did_ have sex with anyone last night, sure he would remember it?

_Sure I would remember if I cheated on Alec?_

The thought made panic rise in Magnus' chest and he drew a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut, as if trying to shut out the realization simply by closing his eyes.

_Fuck._

_Fuckfuckfuck._

_What have I done?_

He stumbled up from the bed, nearly falling over, and he noted sourly that he was way too dizzy to stand on his own. 

"Damn, I hate being hungover," he muttered to himself, slumping down on the bed again, rubbing his temples.

He was still trying to puzzle together the pieces of last night's events, when the door to his bedroom creaked open and a very familiar boy poked his head in.

"I thought I heard something," Alec frowned when he saw Magnus sitting up. "Um, you should probably lie down again. I don't know exactly what you drank last night but it was like, ten different pixie drinks and it wouldn't surprise me if you're hungover for the rest of the week."

Alec slipped into the dark bedroom, with a glass of water and Tylenol in his hands. Magnus couldn't help but shy away when Alec closed in on him, because whatever he had done last night, he surely didn't deserve Alec's kindness now.

"I ..." Magnus rasped, not accepting the glass when Alec held it out to him. "What ... Shouldn't you be at the Institute? What time is it?"

Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus' behaviour, but didn't push him. Instead, he put the water and the Tylenol on the nightstand and sat down next to Magnus on the bed.

"It's half past nine," he replied. "I don't have to be at the Institute for another two hours. I thought we could do something together that time? Maybe watch a movie and cuddle. I mean, I was going to suggest a walk in the park or something, but considering that you probably can't even stand straight on your own ..." He snickered, but quietened when Magnus didn't join his laughter.

Magnus stared emptily before him, blinking. The black, hollow feeling in his chest had grown, and he felt that he was on the verge of a panic attack. The High Warlock of Brooklyn would rarely admit that he was vulnerable to feelings and emotions of that kind - he was a strong, independent warlock who needed to keep his head high in the eyes of the Clave - but when it came to  _Alec,_ sweet, innocent Alexander, Magnus had noticed that there always seemed to be exceptions.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Magnus asked:

"What happened last night?"

Alec frowned, biting his lips. "Um, what do you remember?" he asked instead, and Magnus' heart sank even more.

"I ... remember the party," he said slowly. "It was ... crazy, but fun. And I downed some pixie drink and ... the rest is a blur. I'm not sure ..."

He inhaled sharply.  _I have to tell Alec. He deserves to know. He deserves to know that he's together with a disgusting, cheating idiot who had drunk sex with a random boy he doesn't even remember._

"There was someone in the bedroom, with me," Magnus mumbled, not looking at Alec. "Er, a boy. A very hot one. About your age, I think. He ... undressed me. Took my shirt off, I think. Or did I do that? I don't remember. Damnit Alec, I don't  _remember!_ " he suddenly yelled, angrily hitting himself on the knees. "I don't remember what happened, I don't remember if I cheated on you or not, but there was a really attractive boy in here with me - not hotter than you, of course - and he undressed me and I don't remember anything after that!"

He hid his face in his hands, not daring to look at Alec. He already knew what he would find. Shock, hatred, disgust ...

It was quiet for a few seconds. And then, Alec started to shake next to him. At first, Magnus thought that he was crying -  _oh great Magnus, now you made him cry because you are a horrible person!_ \- but when he peeked through his fingers to look at Alec, he saw that the man was ... _laughing?_

_What the fuck?_

"Why are you laughing?" Magnus demanded angrily. "You should be repulsed by the mere sight of me right now! I probably cheated on you with some drunk stranger!"

But Alec just erupted into more laughter, falling over on the bed, clutching his stomach and wheezing.

Magnus stared at him, with a bemused look on his face.

"S-sorry," Alec whimpered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, having cried from laughing so hard. "It' just ... oh my god." His breath wavered and it seemed as if he were about to start laughing again, but he composed himself. He looked up, meeting Magnus' confused eyes, and smiled.

"Mags, the boy in your bedroom last night was  _me,_ " Alec explained softly, taking Magnus' hands. "I came back from the Institute, to check on you and sleep here instead. But you were  _so_ wasted, you didn't even recognize me. It was such a pain to get you in bed, and to change your clothes. You refused to let me undress you because you thought I was someone else, and you said that it wouldn't feel right to let someone else take your shirt off since you had a boyfriend."

Magnus stared at him, slowly processing.

"Wait ... I  _didn_ _'t_ cheat on you?" 

Alec gave a short laugh, shaking his head. "No Mags, you did definitely not cheat on me. Quite the opposite, actually. Sure, you did flirt a little with me, but you refused to let me even  _see_ you when you changed clothes, in order to stay faithful to your boyfriend."

Magnus blinked, and shook his head slowly.

"Why don't I remember this?" he muttered darkly. Alec sniggered.

"Probably because you were totally wasted. Though you kept rambling about your boyfriend - well, _me_ \- saying how _hot_ he was and how much you  _loved_ him," Alec teased, grinning at Magnus who was starting to relax. Smiling, he said:

"Well, I  _do_ have a gorgeous boyfriend, and I  _do_ love him very much," he confirmed, beaming at Alec. The black feeling in his chest had disappeared, and he now felt only relief and happiness that Alec was here. And that he was not angry at Magnus, for not even recognizing his own boyfriend due to being wasted.

"Although, you said one more thing ..." Alec trailed off, voice suddenly serious. He was biting his lip and panic immediately rose inside Magnus. Had he, despite not actually cheating, said something idiotic and stupid?

"What?" he asked nervously, letting go of Alec's hand to rub them out of anxiousness.

"You said ... that everything's better when you're with me," Alec said quietly. "That ... I'm going to be the last." He nearly whispered the last part, and Magnus had to lean in to hear. When he realized what Alec had said, he stiffened. Alec looked so unsure and shy, as if no matter how much Magnus declared his love for him, he couldn't belive that he could actually be the last.

"Well, you are," Magnus said firmly, reaching for Alec's hands again and grasping them tightly. Relieved that he hadn't said anything hurtful or stupid, he gained new confidence and his voice grew stronger. "I might be so wasted that I don't even recognize you at the moment, but that doesn't mean that I don't know who you are. No pixie drinks could make me forget you. And you  _are_ going to be the last, Alec. If my loyalty to you wasn't proved when I was a drunk, blabbering mess, then I am going to continue to prove it every day for the rest of our life together. Becase I," he jabbed his fingers in Alec's chest, looking him straight in the eye, "love you, Alexander Lightwood. And you are stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

A smile spread across Alec's face, and he gave Magnus a shy look.

"It doesn't actually sound too bad," he commented, and Magnus gave a snort of laughter.

"Now, did you say you had two hours before you had to go to the Institute? How about we make the most of that time?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Alec laughed and stood up.

"Sure, but first, you need to take some Tylenol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little stressed at the ending, hence why it's a little rushed.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do please leave constructive feedback if you feel the need to!
> 
>  
> 
> _hoppas att ni tyckte om det_
> 
>  
> 
> **update: Thank you soo much for all your comments! Every single one of them means a lot to me!**


End file.
